1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical staplers. More particularly, it relates to a combined surgical stapler and skin approximator for surgically stapling wounds.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,856 to Green, discloses an apparatus and method for subcuticular stapling of body tissue. The invention consists of a surgical apparatus having a pair of jaws that are movable towards and away from each other, body tissue engaging pointed members extending from each jaw toward the opposing jaw, and staple means for attaching the two skin portions. The tissue engaging pointed members at the end of the device engage the tissue (skin) on opposite sides of the opening (wound or surgical), and upon closing of the jaws, causes the tissue to be drawn together and close the opening. Once drawn together, the tissue is forced into an irregular or undulating shape as a result of the pointed members. A staple or elongated attaching member is then inserted so as to attach the end portions of the body tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,669 to Blake, III, discloses a skin approximator. The invention consists of a hinged device having two oppositely disposed arms. At the end of each arm are a pair of barbs for engaging the skin on opposite sides of a wound. Once engaged, the opposite sides of the wound are drawn together through the hinged motion of the arm, and the wound can be stapled or sutured.
The prior art devices work well for their intended purpose, but require the use of two hands to accomplish surgical stapling. Generally, one hand controls a skin approximator to draw the skin together and the other hand actuates the stapler to staple the wound. Green discloses the use of a skin approximator that can be operated with one hand to engage both opposite sides of the wound; however, a second hand is required to insert a staple-like nail to hold the two opposing edges of the wound together.